comparaciones
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: tu eres como....?... que pasap cuando el que menos piensa en el amor, se convierte en un romantico empedernido y enamorado de la persona menos correcta. y para colmo solo sabe comparar a su amada


Comparaciones...

By: tommy hiragizawa

N/a: es uno de mis primeros fics de naruto espero que lo disfruten... dedicado a mi anata... aunque el odie esta pareja...jajajaja

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como un día de lluvia, así es tu mirada justo en este momento. Las gotas de lluvia asemejando con la tristeza de tu llanto. Dejando ante el mundo que te rodea, oscuro por la noche, expuestos tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Solo en momentos como estos dejas salir tu tristeza, canalizada en tus lágrimas. Tristeza escondida dentro de tu alma, que comparto porque pude haberla evitado. Y me siento importante por ello.

Lloras por aquel que tanto amas. A tu corta edad has conocido el significado del verdadero amor. Capas de darlo todo con tal de estar al lado de esa persona, pero muchas veces egoísta, como mi amor. Como el amor que yo profeso, y que quiero que sea profesado solo para mi.

Nunca me creí capaz de pensar tales cursilerías, ni de pronunciar estas palabras. Lo mismo que no creía capaz de enamorarme, pero aquí estoy, enamorado en las sombras de mi alma, enamorado y de la persona equivocada. Una persona que no solo tiene en corazón ocupado, sino que para colmo de males es mi propia alumna.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como brisa de primavera. Así es como veo yo tu sonrisa. Tan alegre que a veces creo que ya olvidaste todo... pero recuerdo tu costumbre de llorar por las noches sentada sobre tu ventana. Eso me hace darme cuanta de lo estupido que soy, pero aún así quiero serlo, para tener que ir todas las noches a verte... solo para destrozarme el corazón viendo como sigues llorando por el.

Me duele pensar que ni confíes en nosotros, los que te amamos, lo suficiente como para desahogarte a nuestro lado. Que tengas que cargar tu sola el peso de aquel amor doloroso... aunque no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto... yo también escondo un amor que mata mi ser día a día.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como los luceros en la noche estrellada. Tus ojos han recobrado poco a poco su brillo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la noche anterior no has llorado sobre tu ventana. No has estado viendo el horizonte esperando a que como aquella noche se fue, regrese.

Muchas veces creo ver en tus ojos un nuevo resplandor. Pero mejor no pensar en ello. Solo estoy agradecido al cielo por regresarnos a la chica que todos queremos, a la que yo, maldito pervertido, llegó a amar. Y no me importa ganar el titulo de pederasta por ello.

No me enamoré de ti intencionalmente, tampoco deseo pervertirte, solo deseo estar a tu lado, deseo que nunca dejaré salir de mi corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como el trino de las aves, así tu voz es melodía para mis oídos... el solo escucharte llamarme me lleva al séptimo cielo, porque se que nunca me llevarías de otra forma. Solo soy para ti tu maestro pervertido al que le gusta llegar tarde y leer Icha Icha Paradise.

Admiro el mimo que pones al momento de cuidar tu cabello. Una vez lo cortaste, ahora como dejando atrás ese pasado lo has dejado una vez mas crecer para volver a comenzar.

Haciendo honor a tu nombre tu cabello rosado asemeja a las flores del cerezo. Cada uno tiene un brillo especial ante mis ojos y despiden la fragancia característica de las flores.

Y como la mas bella de ellas has florecido tu también, como mi alumna, ninja, medico, persona, amiga, y a veces me pregunto si como novia, amante lo habrás hecho.

Una ves, al ver que Naruto te presumía a su querido maestro Ero-sennin, dijiste que Tsunade te estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía y me puse a pensar que si en verdad te enseñaba todo sería mejor que nadie se te acercaba.. Porque una de las artes que se le enseña a toda kunoichi es el de la seducción. Y yo no voy a permitir que seduzcas a nadie que no sea a mí, con todo y mi egoísmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como la nieve en invierno, tu piel ha palidecido con el paso de los años, tu cuerpo es una capa de nieve atrayente para cualquiera.

Eres una de las más deseadas en la aldea entre los shinobis y una de las más envidiadas entre las kunoichis. Pero aquello no te impide hacer tu vida, tus verdaderas amigas conocen tu forma de ser. Tu dulzura casi empalagarte pero que cualquiera quisiera saborear por lo menos una vez. Que por mi parte no me cansaría nunca de tus palabras amorosas o de tus carisias.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como balde de agua fría. Así me calló la noticia. Sasuke había regresado.

No sabía como sentirme. Si estar feliz por tener a mi antiguo alumno de regreso. Sentirme triste, porque ahora tendría menos oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón. O tal vez sentirme furioso conmigo mismo por no haber actuado antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como el más doloroso golpe... así fue volverte a ver llorar.

Quiero pensar que es porque has hecho algo que te pone triste, o es porque has cometido algún error o te han castigado por algo. Pero se que es en vano engañarme. Se que lloras por el. Porque te duele su indiferencia aún... porque...

- porque no me miras – dijiste en voz alta, haciendo que aún de lejos y escondido pueda escuchar tu voz.

Para que lo gritas a los cuatro vientos???... para que me destrozas una vez más el alma como si fuera un pedazo de cristal.

- porque no te quitas esa mascara...porque te soy tan indiferente???... – lo sabía.. lloras por el... porque aunque regresara te sigue ignorando, haciéndote sufrir...

- porque no posas tus ojos en mi ni una vez???... – lo maldigo mentalmente... porque no puedo ser yo quien esté en tus pensamientos???.

- Porque... porque... porque... porque no me miras maldita sea Kakashi?????!!!!!! – gritas a todo pulmón dejándome en shock...

0o0o0o0o0

Como un estupido... así es como me siento. Como un verdadero idiota al no haberme dado cuanta de que desde hace mucho ese brillo en tus ojos y sonrisa eran para mí.

Por no haber notado de que tu cuerpo floreció a mi gusto y que tu voz solo se hacía melodiosa a mi lado...

0o0o0o0o0

Con la agilidad de todo ninja salto hasta tu ventana...

0o0o0o0o0

Como si hubieras visto un fantasma... así me miras asustada. Seguro temerosa de lo que yo antes temía... el rechazo.

- Ka...Kakashi... sensei... – dices asustada.

- Hace rato solo me dijiste Kakashi... –

- Yo... sensei... – estas nerviosa... y gracias a dios llevo mi mascara, porque si no hubieras visto como este rostro maduro está mas sonrojado que un tomate. Y ahora que lo recuerdo en tus gritos pedías que me quitara la mascara... y yo quiero que lo veas... que tu y solo tu puedas ver mi rostro...

- Kakashi... – susurras al ver que bajo la tela que cubre mi rostro. Al ver como dejo a la luz de la luna las facciones de un hombre treintón. La cicatriz de mi ojos se muestra como es y mis ojos impares se clavan en los tuyos...

- Tenía ganas de que vieras mi rostro en este momento – dije como dándole una explicación y al mismo tiempo dejándola con la duda... – quería que me vieras como soy antes de hacer lo que voy a hacer... – tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y ante tu mirada sorprendida robo de tus labios un beso. Beso casto e inocente. Pero por el tiempo que he estado esperándolo no voy a dejar que eso siga así por mucho tiempo.

Como la llama eterna de la juventud. Así de ardiente se volvió el beso que ahora compartimos. Intenso, salvaje, apasionado.

Es todo lo que yo esperaba y más... es simplemente como tu... perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Como la más bella de las historias... así es la vida que tú y yo ahora vivimos. Es verdad que los obstáculos no han faltado, pero nunca me dejaré vencer por ellos. Porque contigo a mi lado ya nada más importa...

Porque por ti y por ese hijo mío que llevas en el vientre soy capaz de todo...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!... que tal lectores... les gustó... es mi primer fic kakasaku...

La primera vez que leí de esta pareja la verdad me sorprendí... pero la verdad me gusta la idea, se verían verdaderamente lindos juntos, además el amor no tiene edad.

Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí.

Entonces... sin más que decir... me despido...

Atte: tommy

PD... aviso a todos aquellos que ya leyeron tropiezos de una relación de sharingan-uchija...

Es mi novio!!!!!... ja!!!!...

Bueno, ahora si me despido...

Atte: tommy


End file.
